


Искра надежды

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - визуал G-PG13 [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama, Gen, Historical AU, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, moodboard, АУ - История, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Тумблер-коллаж/Мудборд, драма
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Раз за разом возрождаясь, чтобы вступиться за угнетенных, невинных, униженных, он каждый раз терпит поражение, и, захлебываясь кровью, видит, как гибнет его дело и те, которых он хотел и не смог спасти. Во всех времена и эпохи: в Римской республике, на Сенатской площади, в Варшавском гетто...
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - визуал G-PG13 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	1. Гладиатор

  


[_Посмотреть полноразмерную версию (советуем использовать ПКМ)._](https://swfan.space/src/c18bc56a004df21d1612644051.jpg)


	2. Князь

  


[_Посмотреть полноразмерную версию (советуем использовать ПКМ)._](https://swfan.space/src/cbf0f4cfc947dbfa1612644062.jpg)


	3. Скрипач

  


[_Посмотреть полноразмерную версию (советуем использовать ПКМ)._](https://swfan.space/src/ecccf777b992665e1612644073.jpg)


End file.
